


The Aftermath

by Salem_V



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Has Issues, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not Okay, Adrien canonically killed someone so yeah he isnt doin too good, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, I'm mad at Ladybug, Nightmares, Not A Fix-It, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Sad, Sad Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Struggling Adrien Agreste, Suicidal Thoughts, Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V
Summary: He killed someone, he disappointed Ladybug, he failed Paris, he was a constant disappointment to his father, he didn’t deserve a miraculous. He didn’t deserve Plagg.Sinking lower in the water until he was fully submerged. Grasping the edge of the bath, forcing himself to stay under the water. Breathing out all of the air in his lungs, he closed his eyes.Sometimes, he wondered, if it would be best if he just stayed under…
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Comments: 15
Kudos: 143
Collections: Start Reading





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> So, spoilers! For the newest episode, and yeah. I'm a little mad. 
> 
> But, a perfect prompt for an angst fic was handed to me on a silver platter. Sooo, I made an angsty fic.

Solitude was something Adrien had never liked. Adrien had never wanted to be alone, he hated the empty feeling of loneliness. But, he had grown used to it, he had always been kept away from other kids, even when his mother was alive. 

And after her death, things had only gotten worse. His father refused to let him see anybody besides Chloe. And that was only after Chloe had forced her way in so many times, that Gabriel stopped trying to keep her out. 

And after Plagg, he was no longer ever alone. He always had a friend he could turn to. In his darkest hours, he knew he wasn’t alone. And while Plagg wasn’t the most affectionate or sappy kwami, just knowing he wasn’t alone was enough to comfort him. 

Right now, however, all Adrien wanted was to be alone. He didn’t want to see anyone, he didn’t know if he could take it. He didn’t know if he could take his father’s nitpicking, the disappointed faces, the disappointment period. 

Biting his lip, he jolted up from his chair, startling Plagg slightly. Remembering how he disappointed Ladybug, he shook his head and hastily grabbed some clothes. “I’m going to take a bath, okay Plagg?” He said, getting a grunt in affirmation. 

Once the bath was filled he stepped in, shakily inhaling he tried to push away all the thoughts of Ladybug. He wrapped his arms around himself as he recalled her words. 

He knew he wasn’t the best partner, he goofed off a lot, and while he stopped hitting on her, he still gave her flowers for friendship, she was disappointed in him, and worst of all, he wasn’t trustworthy. 

Clasping a hand over his mouth, he tried to muffle his sobs as. After a few moments, he returned to his earlier train of thought, he could fix this. He could be a better partner, he wouldn’t tell anymore stupid jokes, he wouldn’t give her any more flowers, he would be better. 

Whimpering softly he covered his face, he didn’t mean to disappoint her. For once, he was grateful his father locked him up, every time he was in Paris he was reminded of his mistake. If he hadn’t left Paris, maybe Ladybug would still trust him. Aeon wouldn’t have died, even if it was for a moment

He killed someone, he disappointed Ladybug, he failed Paris, he was a constant disappointment to his father, he didn’t deserve a miraculous. He didn’t deserve Plagg. 

Sinking lower in the water until he was fully submerged. Grasping the edge of the bath, forcing himself to stay under the water. Breathing out all of the air in his lungs, he closed his eyes. 

Sometimes, he wondered, if it would be best if he just stayed under…  
Should he pull up for air? He didn’t want to. Lifting his head he gasped in air. Pulling his legs up to his chest he rested his head on top of his knees. 

He didn’t feel the bathwater getting colder, he didn’t feel anything other than the sinking emptiness. He didn’t register the warm tears sliding down his face. He moved his hands in front of him, he killed her.

Burying his head back into his knees, he sobbed. Even as the water grew cold, he remained in the bath sobbing. 

“Oh, kid.” Lifting his head towards Plagg, who immediately latched onto him and began trying to soothe him. Burying his face in his hands, he didn’t deserve comfort, he deserved pain.

“I killed her Plagg!” He wailed and cried harder, it felt more real saying it out loud. 

“It wasn’t your fault, and besides she was cured. So, it’s all good.” Shaking his head frantically. 

“No, it’s not!” He blubbered, “Ladybug doesn’t trust me anymore! And I don’t blame her!” Plagg’s heart broke seeing his holder in such a state. 

Purring loudly, he tried his best to comfort the kid. Why did bad things always happen to his holders? Tuning back into the kid’s babbling, he felt his heart shatter. 

“I’m sorry Plagg, I didn’t want to renounce you. I just wanted to keep everyone safe.” 

“Now, you cut that out right now! You are not a danger to anyone! And you renouncing me doesn’t matter,” Blinking back tears, Plagg continued, “We’re here together now, and that’s all that matters. Aeon’s not dead, you’re not a monster.”

“But she was! They even said we were dangerous!” Adrien said, recalling the other superheroes words to them. 

“No. You’re not dangerous, my power is. And who gives a shit what they say or think. They don’t matter!” Plagg exclaimed, flinging his tiny arms out to the side, now floating in front of Adrien’s face. “And it’s not your fault Ladybug distracted you!” 

“But it is! If I hadn’t fucked up, Ladybug wouldn’t have had to say that!” Adrien cried, sniffling.

“There is a time and place for stuff like that. She should have known better than to say something like that, especially while you were wielding a dangerous power.”  
~  
Plagg blamed Ladybug. 

Had Ladybug just kept her mouth shut, and waited until later to discuss trust. Maybe his kit wouldn’t be in so much pain. 

~  
Eventually, Plagg managed to coax Adrien out of the tub and into bed. Adrien curled up in a ball, his face planted in a pillow. Plagg laid beside him, purring softly in his ear. Gently soothing him to sleep. 

They were standing on the roof, reliving the fight from earlier. Except, after he was thrown he stumbled, and instead of Aeon, he stumbled into Ladybug. 

He froze and watched in horror as Ladybug withered, “No. Nononononono…” He muttered repeatedly as he collapsed to his knees. Hearing the other heroes yelling at him. 

“Monster.” 

“Murderer.” 

“Untrustworthy.”

The words continued to circle through his head, gripping his head- He bolted awake with a wail. 

Covering his face he sobbed into his hands. He distantly registered Plagg’s loud purring and gentle pats. 

He never got back to sleep that night. After his sobs had died down, he just laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, numb to everything, as the sun slowly rose. He didn’t want to go to school today, he didn’t want to do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you guys think? So, to start off with, sorry Ladybug stans, but I'm a little annoyed at her rn. 
> 
> I give my review on the newest episode on Tumblr So, go check that out if you wanna know what I thought. [ My Tumblr ](https://salem-v.tumblr.com) Or, you can shoot me a request, or ask me something.


End file.
